Equipo Black Widow
by Ada Ross
Summary: Shepard tenía un regalo para Garrus. Garrus/Shepard.


**Título:** Equipo Black Widow.  
**Fandom:** Mass Effect.  
**Pareja:** Garrus/Shepard.  
**Palabras:** 871.  
**Advertencias:** situado en ME3, más o menos durante la misión Prioridad: Velo de Perseo; pero no hay spoilers.  
**Notas:** otra de esas ideas basadas en hechos reales. Yo uso mucho, muchísimo el Black Widow en ME2; y teniendo en cuenta que Garrus siempre está en mi equipo y es francotirador, también suele llevarlo puesto. Cuando vi que en ME3 se podía comprar el rifle, no tardé ni cinco segundos en hacerme con él. Así que en todas las misiones tenemos a mi Shepard y a Garrus con el pedazo rifle en mano, haciendo headshots por doquier XD (bueno, en mi caso cuando acierto).

* * *

Un suave 'bip' brotó de la omniherramienta cuando cruzó la entrada de la Normandía después de varias horas de permiso en la Ciudadela, ayudando a los refugiados. Al abrir su correo, un mensaje parpadeaba en la pantalla holográfica, y el remitente no era otro que _Shepard_.

Mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor y repartía saludos entre los soldados, Garrus abrió el mensaje con curiosidad. Solían intercambiar mensajes a través de Extranet de vez en cuando; pero normalmente él era quien comenzaba con la intención de distraerla.

_Tienes un regalo en la batería principal. Espero que te guste.  
Shepard_

Directo y parco en palabras. ¿Un regalo? Ahora sí estaba intrigado. Cuando todavía cruzaba el comedor, un segundo 'bip' le alertó; otro mensaje de Shepard.

_Y podemos quedar para que me des unas lecciones de largo alcance cuando haya tiempo._

No pudo evitar una carcajada por lo bajo al leerlo. Garrus podía escuchar perfectamente en su cabeza la voz de Shepard, con la entonación adecuada y la cantidad precisa de sugestión.

Terminó el tramo que quedaba hasta la batería principal con más rapidez que nunca y, en cuanto la puerta de metal se abrió ante él, vio que todo estaba como lo había dejado. Sin embargo, la diferencia fue obvia al girar a su derecha: en la mesa de trabajo donde solía modificar sus armas, un maletín de tamaño considerable le esperaba con una nota encima.

Garrus tomó el trozo de papel entre los dedos y lo desenvolvió. El equivalente a una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

_Gracias por todo. (Espero que el equipo Black Widow siga en pie.)_

En el interior del maletín, desmontado, pudo ver las piezas negras y relucientes de un Black Widow. El rifle más mortal y eficaz de la galaxia. Recordaba sus días peleando contra los recolectores con ese rifle entre sus manos y Shepard junto a él, apuntando con otro Black Widow desde la cobertura. Algunos les habían bautizado como el Equipo Black Widow por aquel entonces gracias a la preferencia obvia que los dos sentían por dicha arma. Un nombre que tanto a Shepard como a él les había caído en gracia y, con el tiempo, lo habían adoptado a modo de broma privada.

—Veo que ya has llegado. —Garrus alzó el rostro al escuchar la voz de Shepard a su lado, seguida del sonido de la puerta cerrándose detrás de ella.

—Sabes cómo conquistar a un hombre, Shepard —dijo con voz lánguida, y lanzó una mirada de soslayo al contenido del maletín—. O al menos sabes conquistarme a mí.

Una carcajada suave escapó de los labios de Shepard.

—No fue difícil. Más bien… caro —añadió, entornando los ojos con una media sonrisa sobre su boca—. Tienes unos gustos muy exquisitos.

—Oh, claro. Ahora me dirás que tú no tienes uno, ¿verdad? —Shepard volvió a reír, acercándose a él. Garrus pasó el brazo alrededor de su cintura de forma automática—. Y puedo darte esas lecciones extras ahora. Estoy libre.

Ella sonrió de nuevo. A Garrus le alegró comprobar que Shepard lucía mejor aspecto que otros días; menos ojeras y un poco más de color en las mejillas. Había reído, sonreído. Era un cambio nimio, pero favorable.

—Me encantaría, pero ahora mismo… —Su voz se entrecortó en un susurro, cansada de tener que retrasar lo personal y decir "no" tantas veces. Garrus comprendió con facilidad y le dio un ligero apretón en el costado.

—Entiendo. —Intentó evitar la ligera decepción en su respuesta. Estaban en guerra, después de todo; el deber tenía prioridad—. Tenemos segadores de sobra por toda la galaxia para hacer prácticas de tiro. Y habrá otro momento en el que los políticos de la raza que sea te sacarán de tus casillas y necesitarás un poco de terapia antiestrés. Búscame entonces —añadió rápidamente, inclinándose sobre su oído con lentitud premeditada.

Shepard dejó escapar la misma carcajada velada de nuevo; unas arrugas finas y apenas visibles comenzaban a aparecer alrededor de sus ojos cuando reía de aquella manera.

—Trato hecho. —Alzándose levemente sobre la punta de sus pies, Shepard le dio un beso fugaz en la comisura de la boca—. ¿Te veo luego en mi camarote? —tanteó, con cierto tono precavido.

—Como siempre —se apresuró a asegurar él—. Y, Shepard… gracias por el regalo. —La mano de Garrus le rodeó la mitad del rostro, tan grande y con dedos delgados que acababan rozando algunos mechones de cabello. Ella se acurrucó en el gesto, cerrando los ojos un instante antes de despedirse –más a regañadientes que antes- y volver al trabajo.

Garrus la dejó ir sin más dilación y, una vez Shepard había desaparecido tras las puertas de la batería principal, se detuvo unos segundos delante del maletín donde el rifle descansaba impoluto, el negro metalizado brillando bajo la luz blanquecina de la sala. Tomó asiento delante de la mesa de trabajo y, con algo más de ánimo, decidió que al menos pasaría las próximas horas montando el arma.

Las calibraciones del cañón podían esperar un poco ahora que el equipo Black Widow estaba de vuelta y listo para acertar tiros en la cabeza de soldados de Cerberus, segadores o cualquiera que se cruzase en el camino del temible dúo.

**-fin-**


End file.
